nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Crawl -- OP 1
''"Crawl" ''is the OP of all 26 episodes. Lyrics sung and composed by Veltpunch. Crawl.jpeg|* "King of the Hidden World" Kairoshu meet.jpg|Yukimi, Raikou and Yoite Nabari no Ou.jpg|Left:Kairoshu Middle: Yoite and Miharu Right: Banten Lyrics 'Romaji' Chi wa hau you ni susunde wa Heibon na joushou kurikaesu Kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu Tarinai no wa wakatteita Gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi Hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita Sha la la, I sing for you Sha la la Iroaseta eien wa "taikutsu no shouchou" imi mo naku Umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da Uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru Joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite Sha la la, I sing for you Sha la la, fight for myself Sha la la, I sing for you Sha la la Taikutsu wa mou genkai desu Tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki I don't care, I don't care "sonzai" sae mo kimi wa warau ka na... Hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei I don't care, I don't care, I don't care Tadashii ka dou ka wo tashikame ni yuku no desu ka? Tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu I don't care, I don't care Ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na... Hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo I don't care, I don't care Going up the 13 steps They'll be waiting for your hands Itami wo shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there Tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku Togisumashita yaiba wo ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka? 'English' Willingly crawling along the earth Everyday climbing repeats again and again With destiny already engraved, just take a deep breath It's not enough to distinguish Days of wanting to smash it down with a roar The rain like needles stopped, and you came Sha la la I sing for you Sha la la An eternity that loses its shine is "a symbol of boredom" with no meaning Like a pool at the bottom of the ocean The high-up sky reflected in the water's surface I draw swirls on If it's a joke, I guess I kind of get it Sha la la I sing for you Sha la la fight for myself Sha la la I sing for you Sha la la "Boredom" has reached its limit I stood frozen on that stage, looking for the courage to to strike back I don't care, I don't care I wonder if "existing" is something you can laugh about... At the pace you start running, the scenery flies by I don't care, I don't care, I don't care Will you go confirm what's right and what's wrong? Struggling along to the goal and for the first time knowing the truth I don't care, I don't care I wonder if you'll figure out when it becomes tomorrow... Falling down in the distorted March atmosphere I don't care, I don't care Going up the 13 steps They'll be waiting for your hands The pain known today leads to a new start I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there Those muttered regrets that cling to your hands Just who are you swinging around that sharpened blade for? Category:Music